100 Years to Live
by vonniebeth
Summary: Life was okay for the Goodmans... until the event that stopped them in their tracks. Please review!
1. Prologue

**hello readers! Welcome to my newest fanfic, 100 Years to Live. I don't know how I got this idea, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to write it, but I decided that I'm gonna go for it, and if people say it sucks, well, that's just your opinion. I'm a non-conformist. So, anywho, this is really just an intro to everything that's going to happen and things will just be added as time progresses. I'll shut up now so you can read it. Please review and tell me what you think**

Diana took a long, hard look at the x-ray. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had imagined that she'd live to be 100 someday, but, according to what she was seeing, the chances of that looked dim. How was this going to affect her family and friends? Her life? Gabe? Oh, poor Gabe! What would happen to him without her?

Diana looked at the x-ray again. It pained her to admit it. How was she going to tell everyone the horrible, sad truth that was right in front of her if she couldn't even believe it herself? Diana frowned and sighed. She'd have to tell someone about this someday…

She had cancer.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not supposed to be writing, but I'm not conforming to what my parents want me to do. Anywho, please don't hurt me. Truthfully, I don't want this story to be as long as I'm Here, but I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just writing and seeing where it all goes. This chapter goes in a few directions, but it all leads to the same place: the end of the chapter**

Diana used to hate mornings, but since her diagnosis, they were more of a blessing than a curse. "Good morning!" Diana would say cheerfully every morning.

"Mom," Natalie said after a couple of days. "Why so cheerful every morning? What happened to the moaning and groaning and the beeline for coffee?"

"That's the old me."

"What made you change?"

"Uh…"

"Could you please tell me? I've got to get to school."

"I changed for the life of me."

"Now could you please be honest?"

"It's… nothing."

"Okay. Gotta go."

"Okay. I'm not gonna be here after school."

"Again? Jeez, do you have to see Dr. Madden again?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Whatever."

Natalie tossed her hair back as she left and Diana sighed. "I really don't know how I'm going to tell her… or Dan."

"What?" Dan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"No, what do you have to tell me?"

"It's nothing."

"Diana, you're lying through your teeth. I can always tell when you're lying. Your face is as red as a tomato."

"I'll tell you and Nat at dinner."

"No, you tell me now, Diana Goodman!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. Dan…"

Dan's watch beeped. "Whoops, I gotta go. I have a meeting in 20 minutes. See ya."

Diana watched him leave, feeling mostly relieved that she didn't have to tell him… yet.

(after school)

Natalie walked into the house and logged onto her Facebook. As she was looking through her News Feed, she saw Diana's status, which read "going to the doctor to discuss chemo options". "WHAT?" Natalie yelled.

"What's wrong, Natalie?" Dan asked as he entered the house.

"Did you read Mom's Facebook status?"

"No. What does it say?" Dan read it over Natalie's shoulder. "Chemo. I don't think chemotherapy. She'd tell us, wouldn't she? Chemo could be… chemistry?"

"Da-ad."

"Okay. But why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know."

"We should talk to her sometime about keeping this a secret from us."

"Right. At dinner, we'll talk to her."

"Hey, can I comment on her status?"

"Not now. I have to get my Farmville crops."

"Okay."

(dinnertime)

"So, how was your day today?" Diana asked Natalie cheerfully.

"Tell me about yours first," Natalie insisted.

"Well, it was normal-ish, I guess…"

Natalie narrowed her eyes at Diana. "Oh really?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at that you went to the doctor today… but it wasn't Dr. Madden, was it?"

"Uh…"

"And your Facebook status."

"You read it?"

"It was in my News Feed. Not my problem. I don't even know WHY you're my Facebook friend."

"Cuz I'm your mother."

"Not everyone is friends with their mothers on Facebook. Henry isn't."

"Does his mother have one?"

"Uh… I don't know, actually. But why didn't you tell me and Dad that you have cancer? Huh? I bet you told Gabe. You tell him everything."

"No, Gabe doesn't know either. I'm sorry, Natalie. And I'm sorry, Dan."

"I'm done eating." Natalie picked up her plate and left the dinner table.

"Dan, are you mad?"

Dan thought for a few moments. "No," he said finally. "How long did you know?"

"A few days."

"I really wish you told me and Natalie sooner. We would've understood. We love you, Diana… well, at least I do. Hard to say what Natalie is feeling."

"Yeah, I guess."

"If you ever need me, I'm here for you. Okay?"

"Okay? I'm sorry, Dan."

"It's okay. You know I care about you."

"I care about you too."

"You just focus on getting better. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me either. You'll always love me, right?"

"Absolutely." Dan kissed Diana. "I love you, always and forever."

**it may be awhile before I update since I shouldn't have done this, but I do plan on having a Gabe and Diana scene when I'm not on my forced hiatus (my mom found out about the late night updating and is really mad right now). I'm not sure when. Maybe next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

Night fell and there was silence. Natalie had avoided talking to Diana for the rest of the evening and Dan had gone to bed early. Diana was sitting alone in the living room watching a movie and eating a bowl of popcorn when she heard someone whisper, "Mom, what's wrong? You seem sad."

Diana turned the voice and saw Gabe. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You're sitting here watching _My Sister's Keeper_, which I thought you hated."

"It fits my mood."

"Why? Who died, besides me?"

"No one."

"Is someone sick? Is someone gonna die? Or are you just being depressed?"

"Gabe, please. I don't have the patience for that."

"What's wrong with you? You never minded before! You loved it! You loved me! You're acting like you hate me."

"NO! I'D NEVER HATE YOU! Gabe, there's no easy way to tell you this, but I have cancer."

Gabe stood motionless. "Mom, I don't know what to say…"

"Please go."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. What I said to you was just mean."

"It's okay. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll be there for you." Gabe's eyes welled with tears. "Don't die, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too. I remember how I didn't want you to die. And at least you're caring. Natalie is so upset, she won't talk to me."

"Are you sure she's upset? She might be mad, you know."

"She's always mad."

"Well, I better get going." Gabe took a handful of popcorn. "Thank you. Bye."

Diana laughed. "Bye." Gabe left and Diana sighed. "Yeah, she may be mad, but I don't want to die with her being mad at me."

**NOTE: DEATH HAS NOT BEEN DECIDED. It was just Diana's way of theoretically speaking. I know that cancer doesn't always kill (my grandma is a survivor), but it may be interesting. I'll just go along with what happens**


	4. Chapter 3

Natalie walked to school the next morning, angrier than she had ever been. She felt as if everyone was turning her back against her, everyone except…

"Natalie!" Henry called. Natalie was not in the mood to talk to Henry, so she walked faster. "Natalie, wait! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, then she started crying. She knew that Henry could always tell when something was wrong with her. "Everything."

Henry put an arm around Natalie. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Yesterday, I found out something horrible and I just can't admit it to myself."

"If it's about what we did last week, I'm sorry."

"That has nothing to do with this in any way whatsoever. Henry, it's my mom. She has cancer."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Nat, that's horrible!"

"Ya think?" Natalie cried into Henry's shoulder. "I'm so mad at my mom and I can't help but worry that this bitchy behavior of mine is going to be the last she'll see of me."

"This is an emotional time for you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"But you have me to be your crying shoulder… if you need one."

"Again, thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Make me say it again and I'll have to love you more than what words can say."

"Look, so sad and you can still make a joke."

"We better get to class."

"I agree. Tell your mom I hope she gets better."

"If she'll listen to me. I've been a bitch to her."

"Of course she will. She's your mother. She loves you. She shouldn't hold a grudge against you cuz you're worried."

"Henry, I'm also angry. I found out about this on Facebook and she tried to hide it from me and Dad."

"Again, she shouldn't be mad at you." Natalie nodded and the bell rang. "Shit! Late! Come on!"


	5. Chapter 4

**so workstudy started today and it's not fun. I'll try to update as much as I can between today and July 23rd, but chances are it may be awhile. As soon as July 23rd is over, I'll be back to regular updating (hopefully). For now, here's what I have. It jumps pretty far forward (don't hurt me cuz of it. I had writer's block for awhile thinking about what I wanted to happen) and it's a little long, but it's good**

Diana looked in the mirror sadly. The face she had once known to be gorgeous was now hideous. It was about 6 months since her diagnosis. A lot of her hair was gone as a result of all the chemo, she had lost a ton of weight as well (at first, she liked it, but now she wished that it would stop) and she could no longer smile at herself.

"Diana," Dan said. "You're overreacting. Sure, this chemo stuff is taking away your hair, but it's not taking away your inner beauty, is it?"

"Dan," Diana sighed.

"What? Hey, you know, think of it this way: the more hair you lose, the more effective you know the chemo is, the quicker you'll get better."

Diana began to cry. "That doesn't help at all! Why can't I get better and still have my hair?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help cheer you up."

At that moment, Natalie walked in, her hair a lot shorter than it was when she left for school. "Dad, guess what?" she said.

"What?"

"Well, today, there was an opportunity to donate hair to Locks for Love, so I went and donated my hair. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Not just your haircut but the fact that you donated your hair for a cancer patient, just like your mother."

"My what?"

"Jeez-us kriest, Natalie! Are you still mad at her?"

"At who? Well, no time for questions, I'm going over to Henry's to do my homework, that okay?"

"Maybe you should ask your mother."

"Whoever she is, since she tried to hide this detail from me, I don't think she'd care if I continued to live like I didn't know." Natalie walked out the door. "Bye Dad."

"NATALIE KRI-"

"Let her go." Diana said softly. "She's right. She should just live like she doesn't know. You should too. Dan, I'll be fine. It's nice that you're here from me, but you can go on and live your life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No matter what happens, I'll be okay."

"Well, alright. I was sort of hoping to go out with Jimmy and Chucky tonight. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course."

"Well, okay. I'll be home before too long."

"No, no. Take your time. Have fun."

Dan left Diana and she heard a whisper. "Mom," it said.

"Gabe?"

"Yes. Mom, come live with me. It's wonderful here. I know you want to be with me again. This time, people won't think that you're crazy because you see me. Everyone here will appreciate the fact that you see me. Come live with me, Mom. It'll be great."

"I have to live for my family."

"I'm your family too."

"What about your dad? And your little sister?"

"Hey, Nat doesn't care, and Dad will get over it. Come on, Mom."

"But… but, Gabe…"

(Henry's house)

"I don't know what to say," Henry said. "Your haircut is amazing, as in amazingly short, but, I don't know. It really brings out your eyes."

"Really?" Natalie smiled.

"Of course, have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, last week, you said we were…"

"Well, that was on April Fool's Day."

"True, but you asked me if you ever lied, and I'm saying yeah."

Henry threw popcorn at Natalie. "I didn't do it."

"Liar!" Natalie and Henry had a popcorn fight, until Natalie stopped suddenly. "Henry…"

"What is it?"

"I feel guilty. I've been so mean to my mom. I should go home and apologize."

"Okay. See ya, Nat."

"See ya, Henry."

(Jimmy's house)

"Danny, dude, why so quiet tonight?" Chucky asked.

Dan scowled. "Well, Charlie, I'm worried about my wife."

"Okay, I get it. You don't like to be called Danny just like I don't like to be called Charlie. So, how is your wife anyway?"

"Pessimistic."

"She'll be okay, though, right? I don't want her to die. I'd miss her terribly."

"Dude, she's my wife."

"I know."

"Lay off him, Chucky," Jimmy said. "Dan, she'll be fine. You even said she said she'd be fine, didn't you? Diana is a strong woman. Think about all those times you 2 have had. Who was stronger, you or her?"

Dan blushed. "I guess she was," he said.

"Dan, you're here to have a good time. Diana will be fine. Stop worrying about her. I promise Chucky will stop thinking about her."

"Okay, I guess."

"But I love her!" Chucky said.

"First come, first served."

(Goodman house)

"Mom!" Natalie called. There was silence. "Mom, okay, I know I've been giving you the silent treatment for a long time now, but I'm sorry. You know I can get so mad sometimes. I guess I was just afraid I was going to lose you and I didn't want to admit to the fact that you might die. Not every cancer patient survives. I'm not trying to scare you, but…" Natalie paused. Right before her, was a red-faced, gasping, possibly dying Diana. "Shit, no! MOM! No, Mom! Don't die!" Natalie ran to call for an ambulance. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mommy."


	6. Chapter 5

**okay, so I wrote this chapter in my head during workstudy today and I HAD to get it down on here before I lost it. This chapter is not as long and it's sad, but when I'm cleaning the school and being bored (and lonely) for 4 hours, this is what happens**

A few hours passed. Natalie sat alone in the darkness of the living room, trying to hide how she felt about the situation. She was waiting for either her dad to come home or for a phone call from the hospital, updating her on the status of her mother. Suddenly, her dad walked into the house and he found Natalie sitting alone. "Nat," Dan said. "What's going on?"

"Dad," Natalie began, but she couldn't say anything more. The emotions she was holding in fell out and she began to cry hard.

Dan, feeling intimidated by seeing his daughter cry in a way that he had never seen her cry before, sat down next to her and hugged her, letting her cry. After a while, he calmly said, "What happened? Is something wrong? Where's your mother?"

"Dad, I came home from Henry's house and Mom looked as if she was choking on her life. It scared me. I'm scared she's going to die."

"She told me she'd be fine. I think we should go up to the hospital to see if she's okay. Want to come?"

"I guess so."

(20 minutes later, at the hospital)

Dan and Natalie walked inside the hospital as it started to rain. The doctor that had been in charge of Diana's care since her diagnosis saw them come in and approached them. "Hi," he said, looking depressed.

"What's happening to my wife?" Dan demanded, not liking the doctor's expression.

"Her life is taking a turn for the worst. The cancer seemed to be getting better, but it looks as if this is the end for her, and I don't even know what's causing it. Could be cancer, could be illness, could be something that I don't know. I'm sorry."

Dan nodded sadly, but Natalie glared at the doctor. "No!" she yelled.

"Oh, look. She talks. Diana says you've been quiet for many months."

"That's cuz I get angry like that. I'm angry now, but in a different way. You HAVE to save my mom. You HAVE to. I'm 16. I NEED my mom, even sometimes I say I don't, but I know I do on the inside. If you don't save my mom, I swear to fucking goodness I will beat the shit out of you!"

The doctor blinked. "Okay. Okay. I will do what I can to save your mom, but I can't stop what God is willing…"

"Then prevent it! By the way, where is my mom?"

"It's far beyond visiting hours…"

"TELL ME!" Natalie grabbed the doctor by his arm. "Tell me or this little arm is going to be in a cast."

"Alright, alright! She's in room 2237."

Natalie let go of the doctor and smiled. "Thank you." Natalie ran to the elevator.

"What kind of sick woman is she?"

"My daughter," Dan said. "Excuse her. When she gets mad, she can kill the universe. And, by the way, you DON'T have the right to call her sick."

(room 2237)

"Mom," Natalie said quietly as she walked in. "I know you probably can't hear me now, and I don't know if you heard me back at home, but I'm sorry. I was a bitch the past 6 months. I hope you can forgive me. Please don't leave me, Mom. I can't live without you. I still need you in my life more than anything else. Please, please, Mom. Don't die. I love you."

Diana's eyes opened slowly. "I love you too," she said weakly. "I'm sorry it's ending up like this. It's Gabe. He wants me to be with him."

"Mom, no!"

"Natalie, if you love me, you'll understand. Those days of people mocking me cuz I see my son will be over. You need to let me go."

"But Mom, you can't leave behind your living child! What am I gonna do when I need you when I get older? Who am I gonna go to if I ever have kids and need advice from my mom?"

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I love you so much, and your dad loves you too. I know you'll do great in life. And you can talk to me in your heart. I'll always be with you and your father in spirit. Remember that."

"So this is it? You're going to leave me?"

"It's time. I have to."

Natalie's eyes filled with tears. "Okay." Natalie began to cry. "Mom, I love you!"

"I love you too." Diana's eyes began to fill with tears as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "Be strong for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later, alligator." Diana slowly let go of her daughter's hand and smiled. "I'll always be there for you." And, with that, Diana's eyes closed and she breathed her last.

Natalie stared in horror and she began to cry, knowing that her life would never be the same again. "Oh my god," Natalie muttered repeatedly. "Why, God? WHY?"

"Natalie," Dan called. "What's going on?"

Natalie turned furiously to Dan. "SHE'S DEAD!"

"Oh no." Dan ran to Diana's side, only to find that Natalie was telling the truth. "Oh my freaking flapjacks. NO!" Dan hugged Natalie. "We have to be strong for her."

"That's what she said, but it doesn't mean that this doesn't hurt!"

All Dan did was agree.


	7. Chapter 6

**this chapter isn't the best, but this story I think is mostly downhill now that Diana is dead, unless another idea hits me**

School became a blur for Natalie. Everyone found out about the death of her mother and now they tried to avoid her more than they used to. They had no idea what to say to her or how she would react if they talked to her. If they talked to her, they usually said something along the lines of "Hey, I heard your mother died. That's sad." Natalie usually just ignored them, considering the way they sad that sounded really insincere. She didn't even want to be at school anyway. She was too upset to deal with all the school drama. Finally, Friday came, but Natalie couldn't see that as a good thing. This was the Friday that the funeral was on.

Natalie was walking home after school and Henry was running after her. "Natalie, wait up!" he called. He was the only one that still talked to Natalie. "What time is the funeral at today?"

"It's at 6:30," Natalie said sadly. "You don't have to come though, Henry. It's okay."

"But I want to come. You're hurting, and I'm going to be there for you. Plus, I always liked your mom. She was so nice."

"Thank you, Henry." Natalie tried to smile. "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"I'll see you at 6:30."

"Okay." Natalie walked home, through the front door and saw no one. "Dad?" she called. "Dad, where are you?" She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table, his hands covering his face. "Dad?"

"This is too much for me," Dan said. "I can't go to the funeral. It'll be too hard to see her lying in her coffin, all the relatives upset, you… I'm not going to go."

"But Dad…"

"Everything will be fine. You're in charge of the funeral. Tell everyone I had to go on a sudden business trip to Bulgaria or some other random country."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'm going to get drunk."

"Dad, Mom said we had to be strong for her. Getting drunk and avoiding her funeral is not being strong. You think I want to go to the funeral? I don't, but I'm going to."

"Well, I've never been the strong one."

"Now's your chance to be the strong one. I'm almost 17. I still need you as my role model. If you're going to get drunk, that's going to influence me to."

"You're right. Will you be strong with me?"

"Yes. We'll be strong together."

(at the funeral)

Natalie sat down close to her mother's coffin. She found it uncomfortable to be next to a dead body, but it was where her dad made her sit. All of the relatives and family friends started to come, telling Dan and Natalie that they were sorry for their loss and that they were praying for them. Henry ran in and sat down next to Natalie, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry," Henry said.

"It's okay," Natalie replied, wiping a tear from an eye. "Not your fault that this is more emotional than I thought it was going to be." She put her head on Henry's shoulder. "Thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, a girl that Natalie had seen at school but didn't know well shyly walked up to her. "Hi, Natalie," she said softly.

"Uh, hi… what's your name again? I forget."

"Deanna Vladinski. I'm from your Honors Spanish V class. I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry that everyone at school has been avoiding you and being rude."

"It's okay. Thank you, Deanna."

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Huh?"

Just then, a huge group of people walked in. Deanna smiled. "I asked as many people as I could to come to the funeral and everyone said they would."

"Well, that was nice of you, Deanna. Gracias."

"De nada."

"Will everyone please take their seats?" Dan announced. "The wake is about to begin."

Deanna joined the group of people and Natalie and Henry sat down. "Why do they call it a wake?" Henry whispered to Natalie. "Does it wake a dead person?"

"I don't know," Natalie whispered back, smiling a little. "But could you please keep the funniness down a bit? It's cheering me up, but this IS a funeral."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 7

**I know it's been awhile since I updated, but, thank the Lord, it is FINALLY July 23rd, yay! So anywho, this is probably going to be one of the last chapters of this and it kind of sucks. I'm going to finish this before I finish the fire story. Sorry to not be updating as much as I used to, but it'll be all good soon. This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Henry the fish. 6/27/2010- 7/21/2010**

A week passed since the funeral. Natalie was more emotional then ever, and not even Henry could understand. He never lost anyone that close to him before and he knew that it was different now that Diana was dead and underground, but he could not stand to see Natalie upset every day. They said that time eased pain, but Henry wished he knew how much time. At school, Natalie never said much of anything and often looked down. Whenever he tried to comfort Natalie, she would just solemnly say, "Nothing."

One day, Natalie came home from school and found no one home, which was unusual since Dan had taken time off work to deal with the pain of losing his wife. She walked into the kitchen and found, scrawled on the dry-erase board, "Nat, I'm going to Pasadena for awhile. Don't do anything stupid and don't worry. I'll be home soon. Love Dad". Natalie wanted to cry. She had hoped to talk to her father about her feelings, but he had left her. Now she was alone… or that's what she thought until she heard someone knocking on the door. As soon as she opened the door, Henry said, "Are you REALLY okay?"

"No," Natalie said. "What the fuck do you think? My mom is dead, my dad went to some weird place and you don't understand. Nobody in the entire fucking universe will understand me. My dad told me to see Dr. Madden, but I don't want to. He hasn't seen me since I was really little."

"Look, I may not be able to understand your pain, but you'll feel a whole lot better as soon as you tell someone exactly what's bothering you. You can even talk to my brother if you want to. He's studying to be a psychiatrist, and he knows what it's like to lose somebody close. Do you want to talk to him?"

Natalie shrugged. "I guess so."

So they walked to Henry's house and, luckily for them, his brother was sitting in the living room. "Hey, Henry. Hey, Natalie. Que pasa?" Peter said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Peter," Henry said. "Um, Natalie wants to talk to you."

"Why? She's your girlfriend."

Henry rolled his eyes and walked up to his brother, whispering, "She's been really upset since her mother died and I'm not a psychiatrist in training."

Peter smiled at Natalie. "Then you've come to the right place. I shall take you up to my room so we can talk."

"Okay," Natalie said. She walked up the stairs and realized that Peter had the same Henry-ish smile, but then again, this was Henry's brother.

"So, I heard you've been upset lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I heard you lost someone close to you. Do YOU want to talk about it?"

"Okay, I understand you're upset, but can you please get rid of the anger for, like, 5 minutes? Yes, I lost someone close to me. When I was a senior in high school, you may have heard about this, but my best friend, Jack Stillwell, was killed in a car accident, apparently with a DUI. I never thought it was like Jack to drink at 17, and, even if it was like him, it wouldn't be like him to drive after drinking. I always thought he was a sensible guy, up until his death."

"I heard about that. I was in 5th grade at the time."

"I thought you may have, since you're Henry's age. Anywho, I was upset for weeks. I went to see many psychiatrists, but none of them understood what it was like. So it influenced me to study to be a psychiatrist and actually be the one to understand the pain of losing someone close. Now, losing a parent is different than losing a best friend, I understand that, but either way, you've lost someone you loved."

"It's a different story with me. I never thought my mom would get as sick as she did, and she apparently died just so she can be with her son. I can't say that I loved her cuz she never proved herself to love me. She said she loved me, but she didn't love me enough. She never told me anything. When she got diagnosed with cancer, I read about it on Facebook. When I found a picture of Gabe in the attic, she said it was no one."

"Uh, who's Gabe?"

"My stupid brother who died as a fucking infant. I never knew him, of course. But, to the point, as soon as I found it in my heart to forgive her for not loving me, she died. I have all these mixed emotions and I don't know how to deal with them."

"Just let them out."

"Oh, okay. Let them out. You are an IDIOT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LIFE!"

"Uh, okay. I'm guessing one was anger…"

Natalie's eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry, Peter. My life is so fucked and I wish someone knew."

"Sad?"

"Oh god! I'm turning into my mom! I'm becoming a bi-polar freak!"

"Fear. Natalie, there is nothing wrong with being bi-polar. I'm bi-polar. Obama is bi-polar."

Natalie laughed. "Okay. Um, thanks for letting me talk to you. At least I know you understand."

"Anytime, Natalie. You can talk to me whenever you feel like you have to… as long as my little brother doesn't get too jealous."

"He won't. He knows I love him. Why, just last month…"

"I don't need to know."


	9. Epilogue

**I can't write this anymore. I'm plainly getting bored with this. It took many tries to get this the way it is, and I frankly don't like how it turned out. Credit goes to ElianaMargalit who gave me the idea for this chapter, and love goes to everyone who read, reviewed, or did both! So, yeah**

"What is this place?" Diana asked as she followed Gabe.

"What do you think?" Gabe replied. "This is Heaven, sort of. It's Heaven for me, but it may be Hell for you."

"Gabe, what do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. You left behind your husband, your daughter, your life, just to be with me. Aren't you going to miss any of that? I know you love me and missed me, but why couldn't you just have worked with what you had? I'm happy you're here with me though. I love you 5 million times more than that bitch Natalie would have."

"You can't say that about your sister! She may have been emotional, hormonal and drug-addicted, but she was my daughter… whom I should have loved as much as I loved you. Gabe, why did you talk me into this? Now I can never apologize to her!"

Gabe smiled. "Cuz I wanted you here with me. You love me, right?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Well, why do you want something else?"

"You selfish shit!"

"Yes, I'm selfish. That's just something you never knew about me. All those crying episodes just to get your attention until it ended up being something serious…"

"GABRIEL!"

"Well, let's go. You're with me now. We can be together forever now."

"I guess you're right." Diana reluctantly went with Gabe and sighed. If only someone had told her that this was how it was going to end up for her if she died. She looked down below and saw Natalie, sadly walking around. "I must've screwed her future. Natalie, I'm sorry."


End file.
